Brass is Never Alone
by eclaregurl
Summary: Brass gets a call from his daughter, and they talk about their family till his wife and step-daughter get home. Please read and review!


**(A/N: Hey, all! So, got inspired and you get to read the result! Hope you enjoy it! I own absolutely nothing that has to do with CSI! Unfortunately.)**

"I wish I had been married to you," Brass said to Catherine.

"Not a chance," Catherine laughed.

"Aww, ouch," Brass chuckled, slightly hurt.

"I gotta get back to my case. Talk to you later, Jim," Catherine said dumping her lunch trash and waving as she walked out the door.

Brass took another forkful of his food and shook his head with a smile, "I enjoy that woman's company."

Just then Brass's phone rang, "Hello? Oh, hey El! Yea, I'm on my lunch break. Oh, your flight just got in? Ok, let me work some things out and we can spend the rest of the day together, ok? Just remember, I'm the Captain so I may still be called in. Ok, love you, El! See you in a few."

Brass caught a few of his cops and told them he would be out for a while and if they needed him to call. Ten minutes later he arrived at the airport, smiling as he spotted his daughter. She beamed, "Hi, Daddy!" **(A/N: I'm not real sure how old Ellie is but I am making her about 15. Also I know in the show Ellie and Brass have a bit of a strained relationship but it is important for this story that they are actually close.)**

Brass got out of his car and embraced her, "Ellie, my beautiful daughter! How is your mom? How was your winter break?" Brass began putting her things in the trunk.

Ellie shrugged, "She's fine. It was, ok, hung out with some old friends. I'm so excited! I love coming home to you, Short Stuff, and mom!"

Brass smiled and nodded, "We love having you back too! The little Peanut has been asking when you would be back for the past few days, she has no idea you are back we didn't tell her you were coming!"

Ellie giggled, "So I get to be her birthday surprise? Oh, I've missed my short stuff so! When I see her I'm going to give her so many kisses! I even brought her some new clothes from New York! All the little girls are wearing them!"

"Ellie, I thought we said we don't want you to spoil her with New York things!" Brass said turning into the driveway.

"Dad, look," Ellie said pulling a small gift bag out of the trunk, "See it's just a small black pink and white plaid skirt, pink and white layered shirt, and some adorable black converses! Short Stuff is going to look so adorbs!"

"You had me worried there for a minute, Shorty!" Brass chuckled using her childhood nickname.

Ellie smiled at him as they put her stuff in her room where they belonged, "You haven't called me that in a long time, Daddy. Like since you and mom split."

"Well, Shorty, as bad as this may sound it didn't sound right, made me think of her and how she broke my heart, but it's finally right again, I mean it is your name," Brass smiled.

"I understand, I'm glad it's back, Daddy," Ellie smiled and hugged him.

Three hours later Ellie was deep into telling her dad about her old friends and the drama/gossip that came from them, he always listened to every word though, he loved hearing her angelic voice. The pair was brought out of their conversation by slamming car doors. "Showtime," Brass winked with a smile as Ellie hid trying hard not to giggle.

Only a few seconds later, the door burst open revealing a seven year old blonde, and Brass' redheaded wife of three years. "Hey Jim," She smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"Daddy, Daddy," the young blonde said demanding attention, "Guess what? Da daycare class made me a Birthday card!"

"That's fantastic! Happy birthday, Peanut!" Brass said bending down to hug her, "I got you an extra special birthday present." Ellie was creeping up behind the girl as he spoke.

Ellie placed her hands over the girls eyes saying, "Happy Birthday, Short Stuff!"

The girl spun in her arms so fast, "Ellie! Your back!" The girls embraced each other tightly, glad to be back in each other's arms.

Brass wrapped his arms around his wife while they watched their daughters' reunion. "We make a good family don't we Jim? I so glad our girls love each other so much!"

"We do, don't we, Cath?" Brass smiled happy he is never alone.

**(A/N: I was watching pledging Mr. Johnson and saw the sort of flirtation between Catherine and Brass so I thought I would try and see if they could make a couple and of course their daughters would make them a family. So, how did I do? Review and let me know! Also if you like it, I want to know where you would want me to take it. As I usually state I love suggestions!)**


End file.
